Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices to, for example, interact with one another, access content, share content, and create content. In some cases, a user can utilize his or her computing device to create media content items, such as images, videos, audio, and text. In some instances, it may also be desirable for the user to share at least some of the media content items with a social connection or friend within a social networking system (or service).
Under conventional approaches, media content associated with the user, such as images or videos created by the user, are generally shared in an inefficient or cumbersome manner. For example, conventional approaches generally require manual effort to select certain media content items to be shared. In another example, conventional approaches generally rely solely on manual effort to determine with whom the selected media content items are to be shared. Accordingly, such conventional approaches to sharing media content can be inefficient and inconvenient. Due to these and other reasons, conventional approaches can create challenges for or reduce the overall user experience associated with sharing media content.